My New Life As a Phantomhive
by Kaikee
Summary: It has always been just Kit and her Mom. For as long a Kit could remember she never had a dad. It isn't until a strangely handsome Navy hair man waltzed into their lives and changes it forever. That man is Vincent Phantomhive the Second. Now Kit and her mother are Phantomhives. Can they do it? Will Grumpy Old man Ceil accept them? Can Vincent get Kit to accept him? Most importantly
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler all right go to Yana. I only own the story and the Characters that I made.

December 19th

Day 1

The snow danced as in floated to the ground. The trees were bare in the cold winter's mourning. I sat in the back of my new step dad's overly expensive car. Outdated music played quietly.

It had always been me and my mom. Yeah sure she had to work the night shift to care for me growing up but we had a system. Every Friday she would take me to the old diner (the one where she met my dad all those years ago) and we'd get milkshakes. She'd get double chocolate (her favourite) and I'd get mint chocolate. If I passed a test she's taking me to go ride houses at the Prep school my Aunt Becca coaches at. Every guy she'd bring home that I didn't like. I would turn down and she'd break up with them.

He was different. Vincent Phantomhive the Second was different. Tall, Dark and handsome (so my mom said multiple times) He was charming and rich. I couldn't bring myself to find anything wrong with him and I hated it. He bought her fancy gifts and took her to fancy restaurants. I hated it. He ruined our system. Within four months they were married. Apparently, my grandmother passed out when she saw the ring. To make matter even worse him and his daughter were immediately accepted into our family the day they met.

I looked up only to meet this eyes in the rearview mirror. His blue eyes looked as if they were pleading for me to accept. He isn't my father and never will be. My real father left when I was really young. I have been told that he was a terrible asshole that hurt my mom when they were together but Granny just hates every one of my mom's "partners" except one. I gave Vincent a mock smile.

Beside me, my new Step sister sat. Her name was Alexia Sky Phantomhive but everyone just calls her Sky. She had long unnatural navy hair (just like her father) and green eyes. She had headphones in and probably listening to One Direction or something. Her phone case was a picture of her and her Father. How much you want to bet that she wishes her dear father never married Rachel Morrow? (My Mom)

I hate him!

I hate his Prissy daughter Alexia!

I hate the fact that my mom loves him!

I hate Vincent Phantomhive the Second with a burning passion

My eyes drifted out the window. We were driving down a road in the bare forest. Without leaves the forest was gloomy. The snow whipped in and around the trees. One day I am living in Florida where it doesn't snow. The next we are moving to England where it snows for like six months out of the year. Plus when it's not snowing it's raining. I don't like it here at all.

"Hey…. Kit…. It will be okay" Mom said sweetly

She gave me her signature closed-eyed smile. She was trying to guilt me it to think it will be all be okay. Well, guess what mother it won't. It will never be okay. I have no friends. The friend I do have won't talk to me anymore. Have to adapt to the "Preppy" Lifestyle. After winter break I have to go to some fancy school and probably get made fun of because I don't know what the HELL is going on…. I don't think it will ever be okay.

"Hey Katherine," Alexia said quietly

"Yes"

"I just know you will like being a Phantomhive"

"I don't like change"

Vincent shook his head. My mother and Alexis glared at me.

"Oh… Well, I think you-

"ALEXIA! Don't even finish that sentence" Vincent said sternly

I look up to him. His blue eyes glanced up at his daughter every so often. Probably to check if his daughter was behaving.

My eyes fell upon my mother new ring. It looked expensive. the large diamond caught the light producing tiny rainbows every time she moved.

"Hey Alexia, What were you going to say"? I asked just trying to annoy her. "Because you sound like you going to say something about me?"

Alexia turned to me. Her blue eyes gleamed with hatred. She turned up her nose and looked away.

"I can't say it. Mum always said it was rude to comment on people background"

"Alexia! What did I tell you"

"Comment on my background!? At least I am not every single British stereotype out there!"

Personally, that was my best comeback ever but guess you can only use on British people.

"Katherine!" my mom said

"At least I was raised right" Alexia stuck up her nose

A stunned silence fell over the car. Vincent's hands tighten on the steering wheel.

"Rachel I'm sorry" Vincent apologized

"No No Vincent It's fine"

"Katherine Neve Morrow"

"Rachel Marie Phantomhive," I said mockingly

Mom just sighed and went back to watching the road and staring lovingly at her new husband.

It was all his fault that we had to move away

It was all his fault that I had to leave my friends

It was all his fault I have to switch school after the break.

I HATE HIS STUCK UP DAUGHTER

Tears threatened my hazel eyes. I want to be back in Florida with my friends. Longs day at the beach going surfing and getting tans. late nights getting ice cream at a twenty-four-hour ice cream parlour.

I miss my friends Courtney and Trevor

I miss the ocean's breeze every time I woke up

I miss home... I want to go home.

I looked at my phone. No new messages, No missed calls, No updates from Court or Trev. Maybe they already forgot about me. Maybe there are partying at the beach celebrating the fact that I am gone-

"Oh look Kit we are here" Mom's voice snapped me out of my terrible thought

I rubbed the tears out of my eyes only to see us pull into the long driveway of a large Manor.

"Wow" I and Mom breathed at the same time

Vincent pulled the car to a stop. He flipped down the visor to reveal a mirror. He fixed his equally unnatural looking navy hair….

Vincent sighed.

"Maybe we are early"

Alexis scoffed

"Dad, you know your sisters. We are probably two days late"

Vincent laughed. His laugh was sweet totally different from his personality.

"Yeah, Sebastian probably put their cars away before the even got through the front door."

"Umm… Who is Sebastian?" Mom asked

"Oh, Sebastian is Dad's butler for as long as I could remember. He was the man dressed in black sitting with my parent at the wedding" Vincent explained

Mom just nodded. Vincent got out the car. Once out he straightened his overcoat. He walked around to the passenger side door to let my mom out.

Someone out my door causing me to jump. The man was tall, pale skin. He had raven black hair and red eyes. The man wore a traditional butler suit. It had a tailcoat. He wore a stern expression. I can only assume that this is Sebastian.

"Miss Phan- Morrow" He offered a white-gloved hand.

Sebastian helped me out of the car. I mumble a small thank you which he responded with a simple nod. He then walked around to help Alexia out of her side of the car.

"Thank you Seb" She yelled

A boy who wore red pants and a black overcoat. He looks warm. I looked down at the winter jacket. It was one of Alexis's old coat that just happened to fit me. It was pink suede.

From what I could see the boy had headphones in. He walked over to the edge of the driveway.

"Good morning, Uncle Vincent, Auntie Rachel," He said with a wave

"Carver Good morning," Vincent said

Carver what a strange name but I guess I can't judge. The boy fell backward but Sebastian caught him before he fell into the snow. I looked over at my mother. Her mother gaped at Sebastian's skills.

"Sebastian can't you just let me fall once please" Craver's voice sounded tired.

Sebastian looked at him dead in the eyes and dropped him. Carver hit the snow. He mumbled a thank you and pull his knit cap over his eyes.

"You okay Carv?" Vincent asked

Craver gave his uncle a thumbs up. I looked around to find Sebastian who was no were to be found.

"Kit? you coming inside" Vincent asked cautiously.

"Yeah in a minute"

I watched mom and her new husband walk inside. Alexis followed closely behind her father. Part of me wants to stay and try to get along with Vincent and Alexis. The other part wants me to run. Run far away. Use the money I have saved and get a plane ticket. I want to go home.

I looked over a Craver. He laid quietly in the cold snow. I trudged through the deepish snow to where I was standing over him. with every breath, his chest rose and fell...

"Can I help you?" He asked without looking at me.

I never answered. Instead, I just sat down in the snow beside him. The snow stung my skin through my jeans. We sat in silence until I broke it.

"Soo you like laying in the snow."

Carver sat up. His blue eye stared at me.

"What? You act like you have never seen snow before?" He asked

"It doesn't really snow where I come from"

"Oh.. You must be Katherine. Our new cousin" He said falling back into the snow

"Kit"

"What?" He asked

"You can call me Kit"

"My name is Craver, But you can call me Carv." Craver stood up.

He offered me a hand. I grabbed it and almost effortlessly he pulled me to a standing position. I patted the snow off my pants.

"Oh Well Kit I think should show you around" Carver started walking towards the Manor

The house was a large brick Manor with Navy trimmed windows. It looked a hundred years old. Despite cover in snow, I could tell the landscape was beautifully decorated. I followed Carver closely.

The doors opened to a large foyer with a large staircase that split down the middle. I looked up to see a beautifully large chandelier. That looked really expensive.

"You must be Katherine. I must say you have your mother's eyes, and face" a voice said

I over at the stairs to find a small oldish man. The man had short grey hair. He wore a long blue jacket and blue pants that matched. For what I could see he had an eye patch. Behind him, Sebastian stood.

"Thank you"

"I am Ceil Your new Grandfather, I don't think we meet at the wedding" His British accent made it hard for me to understand him

Ah yes, the Wedding between Rachel Morrow and Vincent Phantomhive the second. I went home right after the ceremony. Look I know it's rude but I have never been one to party. My mother understood. Plus my auntie said it was boring anyway.

"Ahh Yess that night I had another engagement to attend to that I couldn't miss"

"It's okay," he said Carver will show you to your room and let you get settled"

Carver nodded and started up the stairs. I followed closely behind. As we passed Ceil/new grandpa I noticed that he had a little bit of navy in his hair. Hmm, maybe Vincent and Alexia's hair is natural.

After walking for a little while when came to a door.

"He is your room" He explained "If you need anything my room is right here and Edward's Room is on the other side of yours"

"Sebastian is the family Butler. Tanaka is the house steward (He is super old and very traditional. Mey-rin is the Maid (ring the bell and she will come). Finnian is the Groundskeeper/ Gardener (I won't make him angry if I were you). Last but not least Baldroy is the Cook (all though he isn't very good at it)" He explained

He turned to walk away

"Oh and one more thing….. Welcome to the Phantomhive Family... Enjoy your stay because you are stuck here forever"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler all right go to Yana. I only own the story and the Characters that I made.

Here forever? What could Craver mean by that? I went the ask him but he was already gone. I sighed and prepared to open my door.

"Here goes nothing" I closed my eyes and pushed open the door

I opened my eyes half expecting a small room with nothing in it but much to my surprise I find that my room was huge. Way bigger than my old room. The walls were decorated with floral wallpaper. There were a large bed and a window seat. I even have a wardrobe and a fireplace. It even had a vanity. I've always wanted one. This room was truly wonderful. Way better than my old room. Well other than the view of the ocean I had in my old room. A large crash snapped me out of my thought.

A small thin woman came out of somewhere. She wore a traditional maid outfit. She had short purple hair and large round glasses. She was carrying a stack of towels on top of the stack was a broken dish.

"Oh, Miss Katherine… I-I was just putting some clean towels in your bathroom. I thought maybe you might want to freshen up a bit after your trip, Please don't get mad at me I broke your soap dish" she mumbled to the ground

"It's okay. Whats your name?" I asked calmly

"Oh silly me. I am Mey-rin, I am the Phantomhive family maid. Ring the bell and I will come to a runnin" she mumbled not look me in the eye.

"I have a bathroom?" I asked changing the subject

"Yes, all the older grandchildren have a bathroom connected to their rooms."

"Oh, interesting…. You can call me Kit"

"Okay Miss Kit."

"No Just Kit"

"Oh no no that would be improper of me to call you anything other than Lady and Miss."

"How about when we are alone in the same room you call me just Kit, Deal?"

"Deal!" she squealed

Mey-rin smiled the curtsied.

"Oh..Kit Sebastian will be up shortly to explain something to you"

The purple haired maid put something on my nightstand and ran out of my room. I walked the length of my room. The bathroom was like one of those really fancy hotel bathrooms. It had both a shower and a bathtub. There was a sharp knock on the door.

"Come in," I said walking out of the bathroom.

Sebastian walked in. He gave a rather annoyed smile and cleared his throat.

"Miss Morrow. I am here to explain to you some rules we have at the Phantomhive Manor." He walked over to the wardrobe. He opened it to reveal it was full of really nice looking dresses.

"Supper is at 7 pm sharp. Supper is formal every night." He pulled out a dark navy dress and some matching flats.

"You will be wearing this tonight"

I nodded. Sebastian sighed.

"Your wakeup call will be at 7 am. Myself, Mey-rin and or Tanaka will come and wake you up. Breakfast will be at 9 am sharp. Lunch will anytime between 11:00 am and 2:00 pm. No early. No later."

Sebastian walked towards the nightstand. He looked over a piece of paper and handed it to me

"Of course the Wifi password….. Phantomhive.. you got that."

"Yes, sir." I smiled.

Sebastian growled a low somewhat demonic growl and walked out of the room. I walked over to the wardrobe. It was filled with dresses of all colours and shoes that matched. The vanity matched the wardrobe perfectly. Almost like the came from the same set.

I walked over to my window seat. I had a view of the grounds. from what I can see from my room, They have a pool (that was cover form the winter. I could see a large greenhouse.

I loaded the Wifi password into my Laptop. My laptop binged meaning I have a Skype message. It from one of my best friends Trevor Weston

Group Chat:

Friends! Save Me from my mom's new husband:

Trevor_Weston: Hey Kitt

Kitt_Morrow: Hey Trev.

Trevor_Weston: Hows the "Phantomhive" life treating ya

Kitt_Morrow: Good so house is huge, The dinner is formal EVERY night. The butler is kinda creepy tho

Trevor_Weston: Remeber if anyone gets murdered. It is always the butler

Courtney_Towers: Really Trev? Hey Kit

Kitt_Morrow: Hey Court

Trevor_Weston: Ugh It's Courtney Towers. Anyways you got any cute/hot Cousin Preferably of the male variety

Trevor_Weston: Oh yeah I am gay BTW

Kitt_Morrow: I only met Carver so far. (I think I have like three male cousins)

Courtney_Towers: Oh Dibs!

Trevor_Weston: Doesn't count and you can ONLY call dibs when or if you meet him

Kitt_Morrow: If you ever meet him. I think my mom likes it here too much to leave, I am never going to see you guys again.

Trevor_Weston: Hey! You can always video call. No matter what time. I will answer.

Courtney_Towers: Yeah you cant get rid of us that easily.

Trevor_Weston: Plus darling you will make lots of new friends.

Courtney_Towers: Remember you cant have any more new best friends. you already have a Gal Pal and a Gay best friend

I closed my laptop and pushed my suitcase under the large bed. Just in case mom decides to this all too much for her and we leave.I fell face first on my bed. Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in" I mumbled into my bed

"You should really speak up," a voice said rather harshly

I pulled myself off the bed only to find an attractive boy. He had short blonde and striking emerald eyes. He wore a simple white button-down shirt with emerald green jeans. From what I can see he wore black combat boots

"Who are you?" I asked

The boy gave an annoyed sigh.

"Edward…. Edward Lancaster," He said rather annoyed "I am your cousin and here to give you a formal tour of the manor"

"Ugh why does everything have to be formal in this house"

"Well, Grandpa is very traditional. So everything has to be formal." He turned on his heels and started out of my room.

"Oh by the way "Formal" I meant… I will be giving you the official tour of the Manor" He added.

I followed closely behind Edward as he gave me the tour. He showed me the where the kitchen and the Formal dining room is. We walked through the humongous manor. He showed me the Library, The sitting room, The parlour room, The massive pantry of Tea. Who needs all that tea? To think of it I do like more than coffee but still WHO need all this tea.

We came to a large room. Which I can only assume is the formal living room. It had a colour scheme of Navy, Black, Silver, and a little bit of pink. My new grandpa Ciel sat with Vincent and my Mom. Beside Ciel sat an elderly woman wearing a pastel pink dress. There were four other people in the room. A woman with blonde hair and striking emerald green eyes (She looked a lot like Edward). She sat beside a man with black hair and brown eyes. The other woman had brilliant red hair and blue eyes. She sat beside a man with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Ahh Kitt hello," Mom said

"Hi Mom"

"You must be Katherine," The elderly woman asked

"Yes I am but you can call me Kitt"

"I am Elizabeth your new grandma but you can call me Grandma Lizzie" She pulled me into a tight hug.

I looked over a Vincent who didn't even look at me.

"This is your new aunt Francis Lancaster and your uncle Alexis Lancaster" Grandma Lizzie point towards the blonde woman

"And this your other aunt Angelina Way and your Uncle Marcus"

I gave a smile to my new family.

"Edward, have you seen your sister?" Francis stood up and walked over to us

"She is most likely to be in her room" Edward responded

"Tell her to come meet her new Aunt," Edward sighed and walked out of the room.

"Come darling let's go and talk"

I looked over at my mother. Who just mouthed "Go". I nodded. Auntie Francis grabbed my arm and pulled back up the stairs. She dragged me all the way back to my room

"This used to be my room." She pulled me to the window seat.

"It's nice," I said quietly

To be honest I feel a bit awkward about talking to Francis.

"Your Mom asked me to talk to you"

"Oh"

Of course, mom asked someone to talk to me.

"How did you feel about Vincent when you first met him."

"When Mom told me she met someone. I was indifferent and getting ready for him to hurt her all the other ones did. When I meet him. I tried to find something wrong with him. I hated him because he was to perfect. I hated because my family liked him. When they got married I ran away after the ceremony. To be honest I don't know why to try to hate." I explained

"You want to see your mom happy Right?"

"Of course"

"Let me tell you I had the same conversion with Alexia after Vicent and Rachel got married"

"Really...?"

"Yes, she tried to find something wrong with your mother. when she realized that she made her father happy she swallowed her pride and learned to love Rachel."

"I will try, I am still getting used to having to move"

"I know Daring"

There was hesitate knock on the door. Francis walked over to the door. Vincent walked in.

"Hello Katherine, Do want to come for a walk with me. " He asked

I looked a Francis who nodded.

"Fine"

Vincent gave me a quick smile. I followed him out of my room and down the stairs. He shrugged his overcoat on. He held out the pink jacket (Like a gentleman). I pulled the pink jacket on.

We walked in silence for a bit. Finally, I broke the silence.

"I want you to know that I don't fully hate you... I mean only hate you a little"

Woow Kit. Seriously.

"It's okay a lot of people hate me"

"You own a poplar Candy franchise who can hate you"

"You'd be surprised how much people hate me"

"Where are we going," I asked

"Your mom told me how you love Victorian style furniture. So we are going shopping"

"Shopping where"

"In the old shed of Course"

"A shed?" I asked confused

"When we renovated the house. We moved all the old furniture into the old shed"

"Oh"

We walked up to a large old looking shed. It had two large barn door on the front. it was painted a dark navy colour to match the house.

Vincent pulled opened the sliding barn doors... I looked inside. There was old Victorian looking carriage, bedposts, Vanities, wardrobes. There was even old trunks, desks, couches. It was like a store.

"Wow" I breathed

"For your room at my house, You can pick any piece of furniture from here have it in your room."

"Really?"

"Yes"

I started to look through the desks and dresses. Until I came across an old trunk full of old looking dresses.

"Those where my grandmother's. "

"There beautiful."

"They are, Aren't they"

After twenty minutes or so of looking through the selection. I ended up picking an old dark cherry wood bedroom set (a four post bed frame, dresser, wardrobe, and vanity) and a red couch set.

On the way back to the house we talked about what colour I want my room. I picked red and white colour scheme. While we talked I found out that Vincent has a degree in interior design. Something I want to do when I am older... Actually, I am tone between Fashion Designer or Interior design. I haven't decided yet.

"Hey, are you two finally getting along," Mom asked when got back to the house.

"We have mutual interests," I said causing my mom to sigh.

I pulled off my jacket and went to go hang it up. Then someone snatched it out of my hand. I looked up to see Sebastian. His red reds looked almost Fuschia. He glared at me... No! through me. I tried to look away but I couldn't.

I backed up not taking my eyes off of him. He glared at me while he hung up the coats. I quickly turned and ran up the stairs. In my blind running, I tripped over a cord to a vacuum. Its okay the caught my fall.

"Just great" I mumbled into the ground

"Are you okay Miss Morrow?"

I looked up to see that I ran into an elderly man. He looked to like he was older than Ciel/Grandpa. So I am pretty sure he is Tanaka. He was dress like a butler.

"Are you hurt?" he had a deep English accent

"I am fine"

He smiled brightly and offered a white-gloved hand. He helped me up to my feet. I dusted off my black jeans. Tanaka went back to vacuuming the carpet.

I carefully walked back to my room. The cream coloured walls mocked me.

I sat quietly on the floor in front my door.

This house is so damn overwhelming.

Why is everyone so nice to me.

My computer dinged. I scrambled to the window seat.

Rick _Harper: Don't trust the Phantomhives. There something dark going on within that house.

Kit_Morrow: Excuse me... Who are you?

Rick_Harper: Did your mother not tell you about me?

Kit_Morrow: About people on the internet?

Rick_Harper: About your father? Katherine...

Kit_Morrow: My Father? All she said was that he left after I was born

Rick_Harper: Well that is a lie.

Kit_Morrow: How would you know?

Rick_Harper: Well because I am your father.

Kit_Morrow: NOOOOOOO!

Kit_Morrow: That's a Stars Wars references

Kit_Morrow: No but seriously Prove it?


End file.
